Ronnie Knew
by GGabz
Summary: So, Another Ronnielle fic. Basically what would happen if Danielle had just come to Walford as coincidence, and Ronnie found out first?
1. Chapter 1

Ronnie looked on at Stacey and Danielle laughing whilst working on the stall, serving customers and talking about last night in the Slater household. She couldn't get near them, it was all she wanted, but she couldn't get across the barrier. The barrier that made sure Ronnie + Danielle couldn't be together. Couldn't be mother and daughter, exactly what Ronnie is in need of, she needed to tell her daughter, and soon.

Ronnie got told about the fact she was Danielle's daughter 3 months ago, by the adoption agency, she was told Danielle had put her information on show and had asked for her mother to be told. Ronnie was in pure delight, to find out she was living on the Square, a few doors away in fact, was amazing. But in the past 3 months, she hasn't found the guts to tell her, she hasn't found her maternal instinct, the instinct she's longed for. Ronnie decided today's the day to tell Danielle, the day both their lives will change forever.

After a hard days work, Stacey said to her best friend 'Dan, lets go R'n'R, I need to go out for a bit, move on, if you know what I mean,'

Danielle understood very well, Stacey still hadn't got ton over Bradley, and the idea that Bradley was moving with Sid, hurt her very much. Even though Danielle wasn't really up to it, she would of liked a night in with a few DVD's, she wanted to do something for Stacey, help her as Stacey had helped her with the transition of moving to Walford, for a new start, all she really wanted was to move on from her mothers death a few months ago, she was ready to lead a new life, and hopefully have her best friend in tow.

I know this is short, but I just want to know whether or not this is a good idea to continue with?

Please tell me whether I should

Thanks

Abbi x


	2. Chapter 2

Piling on the make-up, Danielle watched her best friend put on way too much mascara for Danielle's liking, but she knew why her best friend did so. Stacey needed the confidence that she could get any lad she wanted, she needed it to get over Bradley, and Danielle could understand this. She needed the confidence to be able to create a life for herself, after her mum passed away, she needed the strength for her to continue.

'Ready Stace?' Danielle asked, jokingly knowing full well Stacey would need to put more lipstick on.

'Why don't I meet you there? You could bag some lads before I even arrive.' Stacey said.

'Oh Ok,' Danielle replied.

Danielle knew that Stacey was going to take a LONG time for that perfect look. So she listened to Stacey and headed over the club.

* * *

Meanwhile Ronnie's hands were full of sweat as she was setting up the bar. And her nerves were beginning to show to the one person she didn't want it to show to, Jack.

'Ronnie, you alright? Why you so nervous?' Jack asked, concerned for his business partner.

'Ohh yeaa, I'm alright, Why wouldn't I be?' Ronnie asked, lying through the skin of her teeth.

'Somethings wrong, tell me!' Jack demanded to know what was going on.

'Nothings going on Jack, why would anything be going on, just another night in the club, pouring drinks and giving people drinks putting on a fake smile to give hope to them that there is something good in life,' Ronnie said sarcastically.

'Oh fine then, don't tell me whats on your mind,' Jack replied using the same technique Ronnie had just used on him, sarcasm. God he hated it, he wanted to tell Ronnie how sorry he was, to wrap her up, and for Ronnie to spill out all her problems to him. He knew this would never happen nowadays, he did the one thing that made sure Ronnie didn't want anything to do with him, have sex with her sister. He had no idea why he did it. He was so angry at Ronnie at the time, as was Roxy.

* * *

A few hours later, Lady GaGa's 'Poker Face' overtook the dance area, full of young adults dancing the night away, Danielle and Stacey included, whilst Ronnie, Jack and Dawn were on the bar. Every chance Ronnie got, she looked for Danielle, kept an eye on her, like any mother would in that position. However, every glance was seen by Stacey, and she get increasingly worried as the glances became more and more focused on Danielle. Stacey chose to ignore it for now, thinking Ronnie may have sexual feelings for Danielle, and if the stares were noticed by Danielle, then Stacey would have a go at Ronnie, and set the record straight. Danielle wasn't the one for confrontation, so Stacey did it for her. But afterwards Danielle calmed Stacey down, forming that best friend relationship, they interlinked, becoming the perfect pair.

'Right Stace, I'm getting more shots, I need to have a good time for once,' Danielle slurred, she hadn't had much to drink, but she was a lightweight, and tonight Danielle wanted to use it in her advantage, hopefully get a nice guy and hope something could happen.

'Alright Dan, don't be too long will ya?' Stace shouted across the dance floor, but Danielle never heard it, as soon as she left her spot others took it. Danielle didn't seem bothered by this though and went over to the bar.

'Hey, what can I get you?' Dawn asked politely.

'I want 3 vodka and coke shots please,' Danielle replied, and noticed Ronnie's eyebrows lift. What was she going to do about it. Danielle wanted a good time, 'Oi, what you staring at?' she shouted at Ronnie.

'Danielle, you sounding like Stacey here, whats up?' inside, Ronnie was in joy she was speaking to her daughter, yet she was trying not to show how nervous she actually was, 'Dawn, I'll do this one,' Ronnie added, trying to show her professionalism to her daughter. 'So, who are these for then?' Ronnie asked, trying to make conversation.

'All for me,' Danielle replied

'You sure you want them?' Ronnie enquired, trying not to show her concerns for the amount of alcohol Danielle had already consumed, 'and don't worry, their on me,'

Danielle's eyes lit up, 'What? Your paying for MY drinks? What's got into you Ronnie Mitchell?' Danielle said before drinking one of the shots, 'It's not like you care really at all is it?' she drank another, 'what have I done to deserve this good will?' and she drank the last one.

Ronnie was shocked by how much she drank so quickly, she had expected them to go within an hour, not a minute. 'Danielle, you sure your ok?'

'Yes I'm fine, as fine as you,' Danielle shouted over the music.

'If that's the case then not fine at all, look come back to mine, and I'll sort you out,' Ronnie said, going from behind the bar to comfort Danielle, and this was noticed by Stacey, who had enough of Ronnie trying to get into Danielle's knickers.

'Oii, what do you think your doing? Dan's just having a good time, why are you trying to ruin it?' Stacey screamed whilst running off the dance floor.

'Oh Stacey it's fine, I'm just going to go back to Ronnie's, for some reason she's in a good mood today,' Danielle said, oblivious to the fact Ronnie could here every word, and her heart broke as she realised that her daughter only saw the outside view of her, Ronnie thought, 'tonight that's going to change,'

**I'm not going to do anymore tonight, it was my uncle's funeral today, so you know, it's kept my mind off things. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you have time, read 'dreams' by me. Thanks. Abbi x**


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh no it's not, Dan, she's been staring at you all of tonight, watching you slowly get pissed, I've seen it, with my very own eyes. Maybe Ice Queen's got something to hide?' Stacey sneered at Ronnie. Ronnie was instantly hurt by this, but she knew she had to keep her cool.

'Stacey, can I have a word with you, over here,' Indicating the Office, Stacey wasn't ready yet however, to give up her battle.

'Nahh, I want this out in the open, Dan, the way she's been looking at your tonight, its like she's in love with you, something ain't right here, and I know it,' Stacey rambled on, whilst Danielle wasn't really playing attention, she was more concerned that she couldn't go anywhere, she couldn't walk. Tears slowly formed down her eyes. Ronnie watched on, not knowing why she was crying, but she needed to set Stacey straight, whatever she was on about wasn't true.

'Stacey, now,' Ronnie said in an authoritative tone. Stacey being tipsy herself knew she couldn't fight this battle in her state, so followed Ronnie into the office. As soon as the door was shut Ronnie said 'I would like to know Stacey, since when was I a lesbian?' She realised this as she was walking into the office, it was almost a laughing situation, but Stacey didn't know the truth, she just jumped to conclusions.

'I've watched ya Ronnie, she ain't on your boat Ronnie, just saying,' Stacey said calmly yet slurred.

'I'm not a lesbian,' Ronnie stated, trying to keep the conversation with Stacey, maybe find out as much about her daughter as she could. Stacey was the only way to get around this.

'Why were you starin then?' Stacey enquired, now they had got that sorted, why was Ronnie always staring at her best friend?

Ronnie realised the only way that she could ever get information from Stacey would be by telling her the truth, she got the locket from around her neck and put it on the table. Stacey muttered 'Dan's got the same one.' 'I know,' replied Ronnie, 'I gave it to her, 19 years ago, I don't think she's opened it yet, but she knows I exist, the adoption agency were allowed to tell me that much,'

'What, I don't get it,' Stacey exclaimed, trying to figure out what Ronnie was actually trying to say.

'The photo inside Danielle's locket is a photo of me when I was fourteen, my dad made me give her up, but I gave her the locket in the hope she would find me,' Ronne explained, choosing the words she spoke next because each one hurt her, 'I know that she's called up the adoption agency, she asked them to tell me who she is. But I don't think she has ever opened up the locket, I'm sure she could work it out if she did, Waited 3 months I have, and I was going to tell her tonight…' Ronnie finished there, not sure on what to say after that.

Stacey was in shock, she didn't even know Danielle was adopted, let alone her own mother living in the same place as her. She realised that Ronnie hadn't had the guts to speak to her daughter, and Danielle hasn't known the truth at all. She knew then at that point that there were people with bigger problems then her in this world. And Stacey was going to sort this problem out.

'We'll tell her tonight Ronnie, We will,'

**Sorry that I havn't updated in a while, it's a really hard storyline for me to make sure it all makes sense. That's why the chapters are so small. Anyway, please check out all my one shots I've been writing recently, sometimes my inspiration goes elsewhere ha-ha. Please review. Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ronnie smiled at Stacey, she knew that somewhere, Stacey was a nice person, behind all the glitz and glamour. That's why her daughter was friends with her. Daughter. For Ronnie even to think that it warmed her heart. She had a daughter, a brilliant one. Not one that her father said was dead, but alive, and currently in the next room, completely drunk and wondering where people were. Ronnie said 'Let's get back to her, I'll ask Dawn to finish off tonight, and we'll tell her,' Ronnie seemed to be saying this more to herself, organising the future. That was Ronnie. Always was. Stacey smiled back at her, unknowingly to Ronnie, Danielle did exactly the same thing, plan something way ahead in advance, then seem to go into a trance. 'Like mother like daughter' she thought.**

**They walked back into the Club, to find Danielle all over the guy she was talking to before, Stacey shouting at Danielle before Ronnie got a word in edge ways 'Oi Danielle get off him, you need to go home,'**

'**What? I'm fine,' Danielle slurred, emphasising fine. All she wanted was a good time, she didn't need Stacey telling her off. Stacey does this all the time, why couldn't she? She looked at the guy she was holding hands with, and so the guy went off, gave a sympathetic smile towards her and went back to the dance floor.**

'**Please Danielle,' Ronnie pleaded, 'At least come back to mine tonight,' It was strange, pleading. Ronnie never did it often, she was too guarded. But these past three months have shown Ronnie that she shouldn't be guarded, not around her daughter.**

'**Oh, do I have to?' Danielle asked like a three year old was asked to set the table by her mother. This made Ronnie smile, the first time she could say this, 'Yes please,' Ronnie replied.**

'**Oh go on Dan, have fun,' Stace said, leaving the pub but before leaving whispering into Ronnie's ear 'You better look after her, I shouldn't be there when you tell her, it ain't right,' Ronnie completely understood, she didn't want Danielle to know that she knew all along.**

'**Cya Stacey,' Danielle called out into thin air.**

**I know its really really short, but I'm in serious need of ideas here. Maybe next chapter should be the reveal? As it's the start of the Easter holidays I should now be able to have more time on my hands to do this, because it is an awesome beginning of an idea. Abbi x**


	5. Chapter 5

'Come on, lets get you ho.. well, back to mine,' Ronnie was about to say 'home', it was about to slip, she wanted so badly to say the words, to look after her daughter. However, Ronnie's structured attitude took over, thinking to herself constantly 'We're going to need time Ronnie, going to need time,' she practically dragged her daughter halfway around the square. Although Danielle is any normal size, Ronnie had a struggle in succeeding with moving her. The whole time, she couldn't stop smiling, after all, why wouldn't she be? She's just got her baby back, and that's what matters.

Danielle was, mostly, apart from drunk, confused. Why is Ronnie smiling, the ice queen of all people? Danielle knew what sort of state she was in, but she couldn't quite understand why she had got ton herself into this state. She let Ronnie drag her to the flat, mainly because she couldn't walk herself, constantly mumbling 'I can do this,' and trying to walk. Why is it today that Ronnie has decided to talk to her? Does she care or something? It just didn't make sense to Danielle. However, she knew that she had no choice but to let Ronnie do this, maybe she could find the answers in the morning.

'Right you, bed now,' Ronnie simply stated to Danielle. Ronnie delight escaped her lips. She had always wanted to tell her own daughter what to do. Her own daughter. Alive. The one thing Ronnie had always wanted. In her own flat, but now there is a problem, just a slight. Danielle probably won't remember anything in the morning, and she needs to tell her the truth. Who Ronnie is, and most of all, Danielle's identity.

Danielle didn't have a choice in this matter, so with Ronnie's help, she had gotton under the covers in record timing for someone out their heads. Ronnie went over to the door, yet for a second just stared at Danielle, smiled and said 'night sweetie.' Danielle wasn't sure whether she had meant to say this, because she then shut the door and went from Danielle's sight. Since when had Ronnie called someone 'Sweetie'? And since when had she been so drunk?

**Bit more onto this story woahhhh… Review pleaseee. You know you want to ;) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Ronnie as quietly as she could opened the door, just so that she could see her daughter sleep. The first time ever she had watched her, and it was such a beautiful sight. Danielle was curled up in a ball, to the best of her ability, and you could tell she in a heavy sleep. Ronnie smiled, this was a dream - a fantasy. One of the many fantasies Ronnie had had during the long nineteen years, and it was coming true. She had longed to know how her daughter slept, how she ate, what she ate. To many, this would be a small thing, but to Ronnie, it is so much more. Nineteen years of being apart, finally they are together. But even then, there are more problems to over come. And she knew it.

During the three Ronnie had come up with many different scenarios as to how to tell Danielle. She had never expected the wait to be so long, she knew now she was ready, with Stacey's encouragement. One of the things Ronnie knew she needed to do for her daughters acceptance was to get to know Stacey, or at least get Stacey to understand. And she had, surely that was enough for Ronnie to be able to tell her daughter the truth?

Ronnie sat down, eyes still at Danielle, she couldn't move it, she couldn't. She didn't want to miss a sudden change in Danielle's posture. She's missed too much already on her daughter's life. Her daughter. Ronnie tilted her head onto the wall and although not meaning to, closed her eyes and dreamt. The exact same dream she had had for the past 3 months, telling her daughter the truth. Her eyes gleaming, and everything would be ok.

About nine am, and Danielle woke up with a start. It's a bit of a shock really, waking up in someone else's bed, and even more a shock when she realises that its Ronnie's. How did that happen? She sat up, and put her hands to her head, trying to remember at least some of the night before. A Guy? Stacey shouting, well nothing knew. Ronnie taking Stacey somewhere? Probably telling her where to get off. But she's in Ronnie's bed? Something is up, and Danielle realised that she needs these things, headache tablets, and some explanation from Ronnie. Then she noticed someone on the floor. 'Ronnie?' She said, realising that it was Ronnie on the floor. Sound asleep. She wondered if Ronnie had been drunk last night, but even Danielle knew that Ronnie never drank on the job, it wasn't professional enough, that's more Roxy.

Ronnie opened her eyes, and saw Danielle in astonishment. Ronnie could tell that Danielle was shocked, and also confused. She knew that it was her time to say the truth, but the words just couldn't escape her lips. She was too busy in awe of her daughter. She had never seen someone so beautiful in her life, and Danielle had only just woken up. Still, Danielle looked confused.

'Ronnie, Why am I here?' Danielle asked, tentatively. She wanted to be polite. After all, Ronnie had let her sleep in her bed.

'It wasn't any problem Danielle. You just were a bit out of it last night, I just thought I should help out,' Ronnie replied, making up excuses. She was so nervous even speaking to her daughter, 'Roxy has been worse,'

'Oh god, I was that drunk last night,' Danielle exclaimed, annoyed with herself that she had let herself get into such a state. She didn't quite understand why she had done. Danielle had pride in herself for being able to control how much she drank on a night out, and also ended up looking after Stacey because Danielle knew when to stop, 'Thanks for the bed and everything,' Danielle stammered, 'But I'm in need of some tablets. This headache is doing my nut in,' Danielle put her hands onto her head feeling where the pain was. Suddenly, Danielle realised that she must have been looking like a right state, and immediately put the covers over herself. Not that Ronnie minded, Ronnie was just seeing her daughter. Something that she should have been doing for the last 3 months, looking after her.

'Of course, coffee too? Milk 2 sugars right?' Ronnie got up and smiled at her daughter. Telling her daughter over coffee in bed could be an idea.

'Yeah, thanks. How did you know that's how I like it?' Questioned Danielle. Is she some kind of stalker? If so, she needed to get out fast.

Ronnie realised from Danielle's facial expressions that she was going too far as to knowing how Danielle liked her coffee 'Oh, it's just how I have mine, I guessed,' She lied. She picked up everything Danielle had done. She needed to know every single thing about her. And if Danielle reacted to a statement like that, Ronnie knew it was going to be a bumpy ride. And with that, she left the room making coffee, getting the tablets and figuring out what to say next.

**Woahh, only a matter of time till the reveal! Should I continue guys? I feel like it's coming to the end of its road, seems that hardly any Ronnielle fics exist anymore. Booo. Please review, at least tell me all the bad things about my writing, I have GCSE's coming up, need to know how to improve! Lol. R and R pleaseeeeeee xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It has really made me think that I should continue with this story. It just really where the muse takes me, this was no way how I originally wanted it to be, but with the head like mine my writing just arrives, it's weird I know. Enjoy it, and please review at the end…**

'Always at the wrong time,' Ronnie thought to herself as she was making herself and Danielle a coffee. She had thought about whether to put food as well, but she realised that in Danielle's eyes she could be pushing it. Ronnie always had to remind herself that she hadn't actually told her daughter the truth yet, and even then, everything would always be at her daughters pace. It would be her dream just to cuddle up to Danielle and tell her all sorts of lovely things about her, but she knew that Danielle may not want this. During the three months, all the different possibilities she dreamt up, they had always been happy endings. Now having her daughter in the next door room, the had realised another path today could take, one that Ronnie would have no choice but to accept, although it would make her feel so low, it would be impossible for Ronnie to get over it, because she has waited for such a long time, and the hopes and dreams would come crashing down. Danielle could just leave, leave and never want to see Ronnie again. Ronnie wondered why she hadn't thought about this before. Maybe it was because she wants everything to be happy, or maybe she hadn't thought about it from that perspective because Ronnie wanted to be happy, and she hadn't been for such a long time. The doorbell had just gone, and she wondered who would be up at around half nine, with the coffee's ready, she turned to open the door.

'You see Amz, Auntie Ron did want to see you, just five minutes after I rang the bleeding bell that's all,' Roxy stated, with a smile that Ronnie knew only to mean 'I'm fed up at the Vic, can I come to you?' Ronnie had put up with that smile for so long now, but she knew Roxy inside out, due to their mother leaving. Looking after her did them both favours, provided Roxy with a mother throughout the teens and provided Ronnie with someone to look after, to replace the baby she lost. Although it was never a full replacement because it was her sister she was looking after, not her daughter. Even from then, she had wanted her, and Ronnie was only inches away from getting that finally, but someone like her sister had to be in the way.

'Now's really not a good time Rox,' Ronnie stated looking down at the two coffees.

'Ohhh, who's the lucky fella then? Is he good looking, oh my older sister, finally moving on,' Roxy went into the flat, with hardly say from Ronnie, and Ronnie looked a little exasperated.

'Roxy, there is no bloke,' Ronnie said slowly, 'Look, there's something I haven't told you, please go through to the living room, but I'll explain and then you can go alright,' Ronnie whispered, she hoped Danielle hadn't heard any of this, she wanted the reveal to be perfect, to avoid any problems that could happen in the near future. So Roxy with Amy went through to the living room, with Ronnie following, completely forgetting that there was an extra coffee for the person in Ronnie's bed.

Danielle was listening intently to the conversation at the front door, Danielle wanted answers, and if she couldn't get them out of Ronnie herself, maybe some snooping could provide the answers she needed. Although her head was banging, she desperately wanted to know, so when Roxy, Amy and Ronnie went through to the living room, Danielle followed, making sure that no-one could see her. The old game she used to play with Gareth as a child, who could last the longest without making a sound whilst their mum was talking to their dad about something important. Danielle won easily, because Gareth was always laughing. However, Danielle had always been able to find out some decent gossip to share with her brother, and it would remain a secret between them. Because siblings share secrets, unlike the Mitchell sisters.

'Ronnie what's going on, I've come with Amy just so that you can see her and you seem to want to tell me something important. Now you're not telling me. Ron, spill now,' Roxy sat down with a huff. She wanted to get across to Ronnie that she was angry with her, but she wasn't really. Roxy was curious at what her sister had been hiding for months. Ronnie had been a happier person, and Roxy was keen to find out why. Ronnie in Roxy's eyes had never been this happy, something was strange in Ronnie's eyes, like something was finally there, something was now complete.

Ronnie had no idea how to begin, she knew that once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. But she had kept it for so long now, it was like a secret meant to be kept forever. But for the past three months she has wanted nothing more but to shout it from the rooftops, but it might of scared Danielle, and Ronnie would of never wanted to have done that. Secrets shouldn't be shared, except for situations like these, Ronnie reasoned with herself before starting with a confusing to everyone else but the Mitchell Sisters.

'Dad lied to me Roxy, he's lied about everything,' Ronnie started, and Roxy was unsure how to react to this, but didn't interrupt. This surprised Ronnie, she had half expected Roxy to jump around screaming it's not true and how dare she think like that. Everything was just so confusing in the Mitchell household, and Danielle was only just starting to realise this. Listening intently, Danielle didn't really understand the statement made by Ronnie, but it intrigued her.

Ronnie continued 'You know Amy, my Amy…' Roxy nodded, even now she's thirty, she could remember Ronnie crying over the fact her daughter had gone. She could remember not being allowed to talk about it, but all Roxy wanted was to cuddle her sister and to go off together to find her. With Roxy nodding, she knew Roxy was on the same wavelength 'She's not dead. Dad said she was dead, but she isn't,' Ronnie carefully chose the words, speaking in a soft voice hoping that Danielle wouldn't hear any of this, 'A few months back, I got a call from the adoption agency,' Ronnie paused for breath, she was speaking without breathing. It was so difficult for Ronnie to let go of a secret this big. Roxy was just in shock, the idea that her father lied to Ronnie about something as big as that. Roxy was so angry at her father, but she knew at this moment in time she needed to be a mother to Ronnie, or to be her friend and listen.

Danielle was in shock, Ronnie had a daughter? All this news keeps on coming to her. Danielle was trying to correlate in herself whether this news had anything to do with her. Yes she was adopted but so what? Danielle focused even more on Ronnie's words, trying to piece together to solve the puzzle of Veronica Mitchell.

'I was told that although Amy had contacted them, she just wanted to let them know who she was, and tell them to get into contact with me to tell me who she was, and I know who she is. Roxy she's so beautiful, and caring and wonderful and kind and everything I just want her to be,' Ronnie gushed in on her compliments to her daughter, but hadn't mentioned her name yet. She didn't want to, that was the final secret to be told to Roxy.

Roxy was in awe of her sister, she had been through so much, why hadn't Ronnie confided this in her before? Roxy grabbed hold of Amy and put her on her lap. Roxy named Amy after Ronnie's Amy, because she knew that Ronnie would love it. And that Amy is such a pretty name anyway.

Danielle was listening to Ronnie's compliments. She had never heard Ronnie be nice to someone ever and it confused her. Does Ronnie know her daughter really well or something?

'That's who the coffee is for Rox, my daughter. She's here, and she's been around for ages.' Ronnie whispered barely making a sound. Yet Danielle had heard, she knew who it was. She knew the game was over, action needed to be taken. She remember she had asked the adoption agency for her birth mum to be notified of who she was. But Danielle didn't want to know who she was, not yet. Danielle wasn't ready. She needed to find herself first, that was why she came to London those seven months ago. Not because of this. Then she realised that the pieces fitted together, why Ronnie knew something as insignificant as to how she had her coffee. Why she was in Ronnie's bed after a drunken night out, everything made sense. She walked into the living room and said simply

'It's me isn't it?'

**Woahhhhhhhhhh… not exactly the reveal you guys were expecting, for Danielle to realise the final piece. What do you think? I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters but no more because it will then probably turn out like other's fan fiction because I admittedly I have reading them way too much. Please review? xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming. It's really great to hear people's views about the reveal, here is the immediate aftermath. If you were wondering why Roxy is involved basically I never put her in my old fic Dreams and I doubt I'll involve her in 'Shock' either, but with this fic, it seemed right to. Please enjoy the immediate aftermath of the reveal, and please tell me how to improve!**

Amy started crying, a few seconds after Danielle's statement. Three different faces of shock were pulled in that second. Danielle's shock of finding out who her mother was, although she knew deep inside that she didn't want to know. It's been forced upon her, and although Danielle found out accidentally, she knew then why her mother had told her off for snooping that time when she was twelve. She didn't want to hear it. She wasn't ready, her mum had died not long a go, yet she now has someone to replace her?

Ronnie's face of shock was a picture, because no-one, not even Roxy had seen her pull it before. It was the realisation that none of her planning time meant anything, because her daughter now knows the truth. Ronnie wasn't even able to explain it properly, she had only told the basics to Roxy, and now that's all her daughter knew. Ronnie was guilty, she knew that Danielle deserved to know a better way rather than overhearing a conversation. It wasn't fair on her daughter at all. Those three months had been wasted.

Roxy was just in couldn't believe it. Danielle was Ronnie's daughter. Kind, quiet Danielle who would give the time of day to anybody. It just didn't make sense, they are so not alike. Danielle was although quiet, bubbly to Stacey and always up for a good time. Ronnie however was cold and isolated, except for these past three months. Another shock for Roxy was that Archie had lied to her own daughter. Rox always thought that her dad was amazing, but now it's just sheer anger. From having Amy and Sean stealing her for a few days back at new year, she knew exactly what it was like to not have her daughter around her. Roxy finally understood Ronnie's coldness for nineteen years, yet her dad made Ronnie feel this way, because of his lies. She then went back into reality on hearing Amy's cries and tried to calm her down.

Ronnie looked up at Danielle, she didn't know what to say to her, as the plan had been ruined. But it was not Danielle's fault. Ronnie should of told Roxy sooner, really as soon as she had found out. The blame lies with Ronnie, but looking at the petite woman in front of her. Ronnie couldn't help but smile. Her daughter knew, maybe her daughter wanted her?

Danielle finally looked at Ronnie, and their eyes locked together, like they had always meant to be. But something wasn't quite right. Something didn't quite make sense. Danielle then decided, she needed to get away. To work out what to do next, she needed to ask Stacey on what to do, Stacey had always thought of the right answers, and with that, Danielle turned around and ran straight to the door. She put on her shoes that Ronnie had left neatly by the door, and slammed the door behind, making Amy's wails even louder.

Ronnie had then just realised that her daughter had gone, one magical moment with her, and she was gone. Danielle had left, and she didn't know why. But she knew the best thing was to leave her be, she knew Danielle well enough by now, enough to know that Danielle would go to Stacey's. But Ronnie couldn't get over the shock that her daughter had gone, and this time on her own accord. 'She doesn't want me?' Ronnie sighed, thinking that could have been the only reason why her daughter had left so quickly after knowing the truth. And tears started to form in Ronnie's eyes. The last time Ronnie had cried was when she thought her baby had died, but that was only in secret. Ronnie never cries in public, but she couldn't help but cry at this point. Roxy patted her on the shoulder 'She didn't know did she?' Roxy questioned, calming both Amy and Ronnie down was such a difficult job, but Roxy managed to do so. She stood up and put Amy in her pram. She then sat back down to Ronnie and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given. Ronnie needed her now, now more than ever.

'She's gone, there isn't anything I can do. I wanted to tell her properly. I didn't want her to guess,' Ronnie whispered, she didn't want to make noise. She didn't know why, but Ronnie knew that wasn't a good idea to scream the flat down, 'I had her, and now I've lost her, again. It's all my own fault, I deserve everything I get,' the tears now began to fall down her face, and Ronnie let them do so. Everything was out in the open, nothing for Ronnie to hide anymore. It was meant to be happy, and it wasn't. A hard concept for Ronnie to understand, it hasn't gone the way she wanted it to.

Roxy repeated 'She didn't know,' trying to understand that she had found out the same time as Ronnie's daughter. This wasn't right, Ronnie should of told Roxy as soon as she had found out. She had set these thoughts aside for now as Roxy knew the best thing to do was to be there for Ronnie. After all, Ronnie had brought Roxy up, it was about time Roxy do something in return. Ronnie clutched her locket, it was about the best thing she could do right now. Running after Danielle would cause many arguments, and Ronnie didn't want Danielle to be in pain. The locket is the one thing that has kept Ronnie going for so long. It will always be there.

Danielle ran, she ran to the Slater's, headache still prominent. Ronnie ended up not giving up Danielle the coffee. She was out of breath by the time she ended up there, and Stacey opened the door and gave her a big hug. Before Danielle knew it, she was crying, crying because she was confused. She was in need of a friend and Stacey has been the best friend Danielle had ever had. The idea hadn't even sunk in yet. Ronnie Mitchell was her mum? No, her mum was someone who had brought her up, who had died way before she should of done. Danielle had to keep reminding herself of Lizzie. She had two mums? She tried to remember the phone call to the adoption agency, instinctively telling them to tell her birth mum her name, but she didn't want to know who her birth mum was. To Danielle, the 'locket mum' was someone imaginary, not real. This was all confusing. Thank god Stacey was there.

'Hey Dan, everything is ok, everything will be ok,' Stacey soothed Danielle, slowly closing the door. Closing all of the outside door, 'Hey, what's all this crying about, it isn't all that bad you know, having Ronnie as a mum. Getting free drink..' Stacey said, and in mid sentence, Danielle immediately pulled out of the hug. Stacey was confused, what had she said now? All she had meant to do was make Danielle laugh, but she couldn't even say the rest of the sentence 's at the R'n'R's,' before Danielle interrupted.

'You knew?' Danielle questioned, figuring out why Stacey had left Danielle with Ronnie last night. The final piece in Danielle's mind had fitted, but its still hadn't made Danielle happy, it wasn't something she wanted to here. 'How long have you known Stacey, HOW LONG?' Danielle was practically shouting at her friend right now. Danielle's head was spinning, the hang over certainly wasn't helping this situation. So Roxy didn't know, but Stacey did? Stacey was her best friend, how come she hadn't told her before? All these questions needed answering, and Stacey needed to answer them now.

**What hole has Stacey gotton herself into with Danielle? Will Ronnie and Danielle be able to talk through everything? If you review, you might be able to find out. Thanks for reading. Abbi x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for such amazing reviews, please check out my other work. Also, big Thank you to Charlotte93 for continuing to review all my work, as well as Kirsty95 and R and D Fan. Also big Thank you to Smellykins, for saying on my Formspring how much she wanted me to update this and telling all my other friends in the process about FanFiction ;) It's fine chuck. Please do not hesitate to abuse me on .me/GGAbz**

'Please Dan, it wasn't my fault. Please let me just explain. Look I'm beggin' ya here, please,' Stacey stammered to her best friend. She had then realised that the reveal hadn't gone to plan. Stupid Ronnie Mitchell also ruining things. She thought that Ronnie would of at least told Danielle that Stacey had pushed Ronnie into telling her the truth, but it looks like her name hadn't been mention.

Danielle still carried on screaming at the one person she thought she knew tears streaming down her face, 'How long Stacey, 2 months? 2 weeks? 2 days? JUST TELL ME,' and she fainted into Stacey's arms. Danielle had finally broken, there were too many surprises in such a short space of time. Stacey carried her into the lounge, obviously upset by Danielle's shock over a little comment. She knew she needed to do something, Danielle needed someone, and this time it wasn't Stacey. Stacey put Danielle carefully onto the settee, took Danielle's phone and dialled the phone number that was on the contact list.

'How was I so stupid?' Ronnie whimpered, still trying to get over the shock of her daughter rejecting her so quickly, 'I shouldn't of told you then, before. I … told Danielle,' Ronnie was now in full sobs, and Roxy was trying to cope with both Amy and Ronnie. She had now realised what it would have been like for Ronnie all those years ago, and she had never seen Ronnie in such a state. Even then, Ronnie was oblivious to the fact the phone was ringing. Roxy then decided to get Ronnie's mobile, and got a shock from the contact on the screen.

'Hello,' Roxy stammered, wondering whether her niece would be in shock to hear her voice and not Ronnie's

Stacey had a bit of a surprise, she was expected a cold sound that usually escaped Ronnie's lips, but this was warmer, like their was life there, meaning that it could only be Roxy on the phone, 'It's Stacey, take it you know then,'

Roxy also had a bit of a shock, with Ronnie still wailing in the back ground, and Amy on the floor. Stacey was using Danielle's phone, and Stacey knew everything. This means that Danielle had gone back to the Slaters, which was a good sign, she hadn't gone back home, which was the other option in Roxy's mind.

'Yeah, I do,' Roxy whispered, Ronnie had just caught onto the fact that Roxy was on the phone, so she stopped sobbing and tried to listen to the conversation.

'Look, this ain't for me, I wouldn't be telling ya this if it were about me, but it ain't,' Stacey now whispering into the phone, trying to make sure Danielle didn't wake up but she needed to get the message across, 'Danielle, she's in a right state, and that means that it didn't go to plan, either tell me what went on or come round,' Stacey then put the phone down. She really didn't like talking to the Mitchell's at the best of times, but whatever had happened to Danielle, it was their fault.

Roxy was about to speak again, but realised that Stacey had put the phone down on her. She didn't blame her, the way she treated Sean was bad, and Roxy knew it. She put it back to her mind and looked at Ronnie, she said 'Danielle, she's at the Slater's,'

Ronnie's eyes lifted with joy, she knew there could still be a chance with her daughter, she would do anything and everything to make sure her daughter was at least ok, but most of all Ronnie wanted to be with her. The one person she had always dreamed of. Roxy continued

'She's in a bad way Ron, Stacey wants us to go over there, but I don't think that it is Danielle's idea,' Roxy had no idea where this rationalising came from. Maybe she was taking after Ronnie, 'Look, I think I should go over there, your not in a good way yourself. I'll talk to her,' Roxy finished, she thought it would be the right thing to do. She and Danielle were in the same boat, they were both told at the same time. Ronnie tried to work out what Roxy was saying, she was confused and emotional.

'You mean I can't see her,' Ronnie stated. She knew deep down inside that it was probably the best idea, but her heart didn't want to believe this.

'Maybe if I talk to her, she'll listen?' Roxy said to Ronnie, but also to herself.

'No, you only know as much as she does, I need to go and see her, I need to explain. Properly,' Ronnie wasn't doubting herself, and Roxy had no other arguments as to why she should go, but said 'If you go, I go. I'll give Peggy Amy on the way,'

**Smallish chapter compared to the others, but it's about time speech was involved. Maybe Danielle and Ronnie will talk in the next chapter…**

**REVIEW REVIEW JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

There was a nock on the Slater's door, and Stacey rushed to answer it. No-one else was in. Jean was on the flower stall, Charlie was out in the taxi and Mo was with Elvis. For once, the Slater house was quiet, and peaceful. Unlike the times where Little Mo, Kat and Zoe were once living there. It was nice for Stacey, having Danielle around the place. Someone Stacey could relate to. In a way, Stacey was scared that in the long run, Danielle would be lost to Ronnie. She could never have the latest gossip with the best friend at ridiculous times in the morning. Danielle was like a sister to Stacey, someone who however annoying she was, Danielle was always there for her. Stacey knew that Danielle should be with Ronnie, but it didn't stop these thoughts.

As soon as Stacey had opened the door, Ronnie and Roxy had barged into the house. This shocked Stacey but she didn't want to act surprised 'Come in why don't you,' Stacey thought. Stacey then reasoned 'They're Mitchell's, what do you expect?' but she realised that now Danielle was a Mitchell. Her best friend, related to the people who made her brother's life hell. Her best friend. She was doing this for her best friend. Everything was all confused in Stacey's mind, on one hand she wanted Danielle to be happy, and possibly that happiness would come if Danielle began to know Ronnie, but then again what about her own happiness? Would she be happy if she hardly ever saw her best friend, Stacey took care of Danielle, now Danielle was just going to leave her? What about Stacey?

'Where is she?' Roxy whispered to Stacey, she could tell from the previous phone call that Danielle didn't know that Stacey had rang them; she had enough sense to know that she needed to stay quiet. For once in her life, Ronnie followed suit, anything to see her daughter again. Just to know that she was ok.

'Asleep,' Stacey replied, 'She just fainted on me after having a right go about the fact I knew before she did,' Stacey sighed, this wasn't going to be a fun ride, but Stacey needed to know where she stood before they worked out what to do next.

'Sorry Stacey,' Ronnie whispered, 'Kinda didn't have the chance to say that you knew,' This time Roxy was shocked, Stacey knew before herself and Danielle knew? What was going on?

The three women were unbeknown to the fact Danielle had woken up and was just outside the hallway, listening to every word going on. She was good at the game she played when she was younger, but she had no idea how useful it would be now. She was angry at Stacey for calling them over, for knowing before she did, but she still love her, because Stacey had kept Danielle safe, given her a job, somewhere to live. A best friend couldn't get any better than that. She knew that she needed to talk now, because Danielle did want answers, and this was all about her. Not that she liked it in anyway. Danielle would much rather listen to other people's problems than be centre of attention.

'How come Stacey knew?' She questioned, walking into the hallway making the triangle Roxy, Ronnie and Stacey were already in now a square. Ronnie had no idea what to say, she just couldn't stop staring at her daughter. She looked so beautiful.

'She told me last night, to make sure you went home with her rather than with me,' Stacey replied, although she knew the question wasn't directed at her. She could tell that Ronnie couldn't speak, 'Right, lets go into the living room, I'll make some drinks,' so Stacey left the square in the hallway. It wasn't about her, although it was all happening in her house, it wasn't about her.

'Come on then,' Danielle said, although it was in monotone. She didn't really know what to say first. Now awake, she remembered the previous events, and she over reacted. It wasn't hard not too, having genes from a Mitchell.

Roxy followed Danielle though she was looking at Ronnie. Danielle was at least talking, Roxy had thought that she would be screaming the house off like Roxy did when she was angry, but it wasn't anything like that. Maybe she was more like her adoptive parents, who never shouted the odds, or maybe she wasn't angry.

Ronnie also followed Danielle, it was amazing, to see her daughter there. But she knew everything from now on was on her daughters terms, not that she minded. Danielle was there, in the same house, possibly even talking to her. It was something amazing that Ronnie had thought never to happen ever again. She thought that Danielle would never want her, and this thought deepened whilst at the flat, but now she was where Danielle had been living, and right now, she didn't want to be any where else.

**A definite filler chapter I think but please, still review. Thanks x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all reviews, please keep reviewing, finished exams for this week, so thought I would celebrate by this update.**

Danielle sighed, is was in that moment that she realised she needed to tell Ronnie why she hadn't known before. She sat down, prompting both Roxy and Ronnie to also sit. She didn't know how to start, really this was never her forte, telling people straight. She preferred to keep her mouth shut, get along with everyone and hope for the best. Her sigh was heavier this time.

'I didn't want to know,' She said, her eyes dropped down towards the door. She felt a tear, but she couldn't blink. It wasn't right, nothing had happened yet. Yet was the definitive word though. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, and it scared her. Everything was a shock for Danielle. Someone found her, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be found.

Ronnie's face dropped. Danielle's words shattered her, her dreams, her reality. She did wonder during the three months why Danielle didn't want to know, and maybe it was just because she didn't want to know. It was an odd thing to do really, and it had played on Ronnie's mind. Ronnie then decided to speak, she needed answers, though she knew Danielle deserved more.

'Why did you ask the adoption agency to tell me?' Ronnie asked, sweeping her hair to one side of her face so that she could see her daughter. And in Ronnie's eyes, gosh how beautiful she was, no matter how sad or neutral her facial expressions made. It saddened Ronnie, because her daughter wasn't happy, she wasn't happy at all.

Roxy sat watching the pair of them interact, she didn't want to interrupt this… reunion, if you could call it that. She knew she had to be the witness of the events, and if a fight broke out then she could separate them, but she had to wait, wait until she was needed, if she was needed.

'I don't know,' Danielle finally answered, the truth was, that phone call made was a rash decision. Many months ago, that moment when she realised that she would never see Lizzie again, no matter how many times she would wish to see her one last time. So much past between, so much to apologise for, and it couldn't happen. When the adoption agency told her the options, her brain told her to take this one, to make sure that her birth mother knew at least her name, but also so that she could phone the adoption agency when she was ready to find out her birth mum's name. That plan had then failed. Danielle didn't want to tell Ronnie everything, she wasn't ready. The tears began to fall and Danielle didn't know why, she wiped them with one stroke of her hand. Danielle knew she had one thing to say to her, 'I'm not ready,' she whispered, and she knew that was one thing that she had got off her chest. She was relieved she had said it.

Danielle got up and walked into the hallway shutting the door behind her, she needed somewhere to think. So she went upstairs to her room, leaving her mum and auntie in the lounge.

Ronnie's tears began to fall for the second time that day, it was one step forward, two steps back, and she didn't know how much more she could take. No matter how much she wanted to be with her daughter, sometime it will be enough, and Ronnie won't be able to do anymore, the question is when?

**Short chapter, when will r+d get together? Review and you may find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stacey was busy making tea in the kitchen. It was her house they were using, she needed to be a good host right? She did wonder what words were being spoke, whether Danielle was ok? That was her main priority. Danielle. Her best friend. Someone that Stacey has relied on these past months, really since Danielle turned up in Walford. Danielle had put up with everything. It was about time Stacey was there for her. Everything that had happened so suddenly in the past twenty four hours, she knew she needed to be there for Danielle. For once in her life, actually be responsible. She had a chance at being responsible, when she was pregnant, but Bradley didn't think that she could be, that they could be responsible. She was angered by this thought. The kettle was almost boiled. She sighed, thinking about what else could happen in the next crucial hours. Suddenly there was a slam at the door, and she saw a blonde figure go upstairs. She thought 'Oh god, what's happened now?' and she left the tea and ran upstairs.

Danielle was crying on her bed, she had no idea what else to do. Stacey smiled when she walked into the room, it was tidy. Danielle must be around. She saw her best friend on the bed, not saying a word, just staring at the photo's of her and Stacey when they were goofing around.

'Dan, come on, whats happened?' Stacey said, sitting down next to Danielle and stroking her back in reassurance.

'I can't do this Stace, I can't,' Danielle put her head in her hands. Stacey knew how difficult it could be, for a loud mouth, Stacey was quite mature.

'Of course you can Danielle, its your family down there, your future,' Stacey sighed, it was going to take a long while for Danielle to get her head around this.

'How can I, I have a mum, a dad, a brother. I can't take that away,' Danielle was trying to make up excuses, she didn't want to tell her best friend that she was scared. She didn't want Stacey to think that she was a wuss.

'You don't have too, you're lucky Dan, you have two lots of parents, not many people have that. Plus it's obvious Ronnie wants you, you just have to decide whether you want her,' Stacey was making Danielle see her point of view on this, the outsiders point of view.

Danielle realised that she needed to tell Stacey how she found out she was adopted. 'Look Stace, when I found out I was adopted, it wasn't till after Lizzie had died, I was already in bits. I couldn't cope, neither could any of my family. I knew that I didn't want to see them again, so after lots of walking and many different places, I settled here. When I realised that I wouldn't ever seen Lizzie and my family again, I rang the adoption agency, and I asked that my mum was told who I was. But I didn't want to know who she was. I knew deep down inside I wasn't ready to move on and meet her. I just knew I wasn't. That was three months ago,' Danielle was glad to have finally let this go, but it was still a shock that she had.

'What, you mean Ronnie's known three months?' Stacey exclaimed. It's taken three months for Ronnie to tell her daughter the truth, three long months. 'God wait till I get my hands on her,'

'Don't' Danielle shouted, 'Just don't, it's my choice right? I decide what happens,' It was probably the most sensible thing Danielle had said that day, and it calmed Stacey right down. 'Get Ronnie here please,' She looked down onto the floor, as if to say the conversation was over, and Stacey knew the best thing would be to compile in Danielle's wishes, and so she went back downstairs…

**I know it's a short chapter, I don't have an exam till Friday, and I know I haven't updated any of these fics in a while, so please read and review. Thanks…**


	13. Chapter 13

Ronnie and Roxy sat next to each other. For a house that was so welcoming, the Slater home, it was silenced. Ronnie thanked God that everyone was out… she wasn't a Christian. Roxy twiddled her hair, not quite knowing what to do with herself, she had so many things to think about. She has a niece, a niece alive. Her daughter is in good hands, so there wasn't anything to worry about there, and there was Ronnie. Ronnie has changed in the past twenty four hours. She was never nervous, or agitated, or concerned. Roxy tried to catch Ronnie's eye, but she was failing miserably.

Ronnie was so confused. So many emotions are going around her body constantly, all because of a daughter. Her daughter. The one her father made Ronnie give up. But why? Chills went through Ronnie, because she knew why. She knew exactly why. So her father could rape her again, and again, and again. But she hasn't told anyone this. No-one needed to know. Not Roxy, especially not Roxy. She wouldn't believe her perfect dad would do such a thing. It was a secret that would stay with her. Ronnie breathed in deeply. She just wanted Danielle now, but she knew that the decision on whether she could have her wasn't hers. It was Danielles'.

The noise of someone coming down the stairs jump started both Ronnie and Roxy, lifting their heads up, eager to see who it was. Part of this was natural curiosity, but this was more the situation they were in. They weren't in control, and if they were honest. Neither of them liked it. Stacey came through the doors. The sisters could tell that she was more than annoyed by the situation.

'Danielle wants to see you Ronnie, she's in my room' Stacey stated, and sat back down on the chair. The first time in a while that the sisters made eye contact with each other was in shock. Danielle wanted to see her mum? Quickly, Ronnie looked back at Stacey.

'Is she ok? But Why?' Ronnie mumbles through her words.

'Just go and see her,' Stacey said, and Ronnie noticed how angry Stacey looked, and headed up the stairs.

Danielle was in her room. Though it wasn't technically her room, it was the room she stayed in. It was Stacey's room. She had no idea what to think, her mind was spinning uncontrollably, her emotions were all over the place. A tear fell from her face.

Ronnie tapped on the door, she was nervous, her trembling hands only managed to make the knocking sound against the white door, she could barely hear Danielle's words of 'Come in,'

Danielle was sitting down, almost in a ball position, to Ronnie, she looked so small, so tiny, but Ronnie smiled, she was hers. Danielle finally knew the truth about her existence, and its about time they got to know each other properly.

AO - I really really really really really really apologise for these things 1) this chapter is tiny, 2) that I haven't updated in a while. I don't think I will update Shock, because I think its good the way that is. I've um, been reading Glee Fanfiction. Sorry :/ Oh and I have just done my GCSE's and got my results. You'll be happy to know I passed everything, I got A's in Drama and ICT, C's in one of the sciences and graphics and B's in everything else. Slightly disappointed in that I didn't get an A in either English, and my teacher was aswell, however, its not the end of the world. Thank you for putting up with this terrible rant about life. And I'm taking BTEC performing arts acting, AS ICT APPLIED and AS ENGLISH LIT this year. So yeah. Please review and make this piece of writing feel loved, hopefully I'll write more sometime.


	14. Chapter 14

Ronnie stared at her child. And she was allowed to call her her child, she thought to herself. The blonde hair that only goes to the shoulders, yet really suited her. Danielle wouldn't show anything else, but by this point Ronnie had studied her to a T. It was a silent few minutes; extremely silent. However the situation had finally overshadowed both of the women in the room, and their body language spoke out. Danielle was in a ball shape on her bed whilst Ronnie was staring lovingly at her.

'Where do we go from here?' A small voice from the ball said, and Ronnie's eyes shot up at the response of her child talking. Her child was nineteen years old, yet behaving like a child, with reason of course.

'Where do you want to go from here?' Ronnie replied, her eagerness of wanting to hug her was clearly covered by her calm facial expressions. She didn't want to push her daughter, not to the extent she had pushed everybody else. It was Danielle's pace or no pace. Ronnie had accepted that as she went up the stairs to see her. The past events of the day showed her that much, Danielle had run away from her many times during the morning and now she wanted her.

'I don't know. I really really really don't know,' Danielle muttered. Ronnie was surprised when she carried on, 'I thought I knew, when I asked Stacey to get you. I thought I was going to go and never see you again. I thought how could I want to get to know you when I have a loving family, a loving Dad and an amazing brother. But you're now here, and now I know the truth, and I just don't know any more,' Danielle hadn't come up from her ball once during that speech, but nearing the end Ronnie could tell that she was crying. The guilt Ronnie felt worsened, of course how could she think that Danielle would drop everything for her. Danielle had a life, a wonderful life without her.

'It's okay, I understand,' Ronnie said lovingly, although her heart was shattered inside. She was confused by Danielle's actions. Why did she ask the adoption agency to know who she was? But Ronnie didn't care about that any more. She only cared about her daughters' wishes, whether it be a life with or without her.

'No you don't understand,' Danielle's head shot up and looked directly at her birth mother, 'Lizzie was my Mum, the person who looked after me, and she died. She died. It wasn't until after Dad told me that I was adopted, it shook me up. I was already not together. I made the decision to ring the adoption agency to find out who you were just after the funeral. The funeral of my mother. I panicked. I couldn't cope. So instead of me asking for your details, I asked them to tell you my details. I don't know why I did it. If I did know none of this would have happened. Today wouldn't have happened. I would have still been at your flat recovering from last night, but I can't change the time. I tried to make myself forget about it. That was why I came here, to Walford. To get away from it all,' She put her head back down again, a signal to tell Ronnie to speak, Danielle didn't want to any more. It was too much for her to speak.

Ronnie wanted to regain composure, but to listen to that story. The fact that it was hidden from her daughter that she was adopted was heart breaking. The tears were visible and Ronnie didn't care. The façade had gone.

'Did you want me to know?' Ronnie asked, almost wishing she hadn't when a reply didn't come out for a few minutes.

Danielle came out of her ball, and sat in a childlike position, almost as if she was at primary school and sitting on the carpet. She looked away from Ronnie; she didn't want to see Ronnie's reaction to this, the truth. 'I didn't, not for the past three months anyway. I was regretting it. I think it may have been because she hadn't found me. I was waiting every day; the thought had always crossed my mind. Every day I wondered whether she cared, or just didn't know where to look for me. So I carried on, trying to live my life. I suppose that's why it's a lot for me to know now. But now I do know, now I know who you are, and it may take time. And I know that, with tamptrums and fall outs…' Ronnies eyes flew wide open in shock, she actually wants this? She wants a relationship with her birth mother. Ronnie automatically went over to Stacey's bed and put her arm around her daughter's body. 'But I know that you do want me, because you wouldn't be here now otherwise,' Ronnie squeezed Danielle and planted a kiss onto her head, making her giggle. This could be it, this could be precisely what they both need.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Slater household Roxy and Stacey were accompanied by Jean waiting for the outcome of the mother and daughter upstairs. Roxy's face was of content, meanwhile Jean was excited, but surprisingly Stacey was nervous.

Roxy asked 'Stacey, what's up?'

'What happens if suddenly they become happy families, and I lose her? I can't lose my best mate. She's my everything. The one person I can trust, and if she ain't around then who do I have?' Stacey's face almost made Roxy laugh.

'You're not going to lose her Stacey, because if Ronnie would ever molly coddle her I would have something to say about it. She is my niece after all! I remember when Ronnie was pregnant. I was so excited to see baby Amy come out, and so was Ronnie. I would think of games to play when she was young with my little niece. And if I were to think of the games think of Ronnie's fantasy world. She might want to protect her now, but give it time and it'll calm down. I'm sure that whatever Danielle says Ronnie will just hand it to her and leave it. I know that Ronnie will never want to lose her again, that twinkle in her eye I saw when Ronnie was telling me about her I haven't seen since she was heavily pregnant all those years ago. Trust me, Danielle will be in charge for a long time,' this made Stacey laugh. 'That's better, now I'm gonna check up on those two just to make sure there's no arguments between them already,'

'Let's just hope Danielle has made a decision,' muttered Stacey, and Jean sat there oblivious that the conversation had ever happened in the first place.

By the time Roxy found Stacey's room (in which Roxy made it purposefully difficult for her to find it) Danielle was on Ronnie's lap whilst Ronnie was stroking Danielle's hair in complete awe. It was such a beautiful sight Roxy even noted and she walked into the room. Ronnie saw her and put her hand to her lips telling her to keep quite. Roxy nodded in response. 'How is she?' Roxy whispered, making her voice so quite Ronnie could just about make out what she had said.

'Good, I think. It's going to take time, but I think, I really do think, this could work,' Ronnie replied happily and Roxy for the second time in that day, saw that twinkle in Ronnie's eyes which showed Roxy that there is actually a happy ever after in this tale.

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen boys and girls I am pleased to say that for this moment in time that will be the end in 'Ronnie Knows' however if such procrastination takes place again I shall be very happy to update this as sort of a 'few months later' chapter. Please review and I do apologise for the lack of posting in this school year. I have sucked majorly in this department!**


End file.
